Easter
by Elemental-756
Summary: A seeminglessly normal Easter party is ruined when an unknown affiliate tries to kill Star in a hideous way.


The party started at 12:00pm. It was an Easter themed party with many decorations, people in costumes and a lot of exquisite; specially and perfectionaly designed chocolate of the highest of standards.

They got there just in time.

"Oh, hey." Said Brittany as Marco walked in through the open double doors with a full body and head bright red bunny suit. Some would call it creepy, but she saw nothing wrong with it. It looked...cute.

"Hey." He said back casually, waving. His voice was muffled behind the mask, but clear. He didn't really want to talk to Brittany, that was clear enough, for his own personal reasons. And because he was currently distracted by the giant Easter themed interior of her house that spared no expense. And he was also distracted by her costume: Her white, bunny...revealing...costume.

"It's Marco, right?" She asked, handing him one of the gift baskets from the table that she'd given to every guest as they'd come in-even though it had a "Help Yourself" sign plastered on said table.

"Yeah." He answered, taking it. He was glad the mask he wore fully concealed his face, but the way he talked concerned Brittany. He sounded as if he didn't care or had no emotion towards her. If only she could see his expressions and know what he was staring deeply at.

"Is uh...Star...with you?" There was nervousness in her voice. Not just for Star, but for Jackie who had grown to have a tendency of watching her when the two were together.

Marco nodded. "Right behind me." He then added, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, before walking off deeper into the party.

Then Star walked in as eager and as bounding as ever with a big grin on her face, like a dog that was following it's master: Marco Diaz. She too wore a white bunny suit, but it more resembled a onesie with a hood that had ears and a fluffy bunny tail on her butt than what Brittany wore. Even her bag slung over her like a satchel-containing her wand-was a smiling pink bunny face with a pink strap instead of the usual star.

"Oooooh, chocolate." She stated, eyeing the table and approaching it, but Brittany stopped her with closed eyes. Star looked to her smug smiling face. She hadn't seen her when she'd bounced in.

"Uhbupbup." She said, gently pushing a distressed Star away. Then she reached behind the table and produced a different basket before the girl could say anything. "This one is for you." She added. Star hesitantly, but snatched her gift and admired it. It was made of a bright yellow straw and had the base shape of a star with a crescent handle. It was even decorated to match Star. The golden and teal wrapped chocolate eggs inside were shaped as square based pyramids...triangle food. As well as the eggs was a green stuffed rabbit teddy bear thingy and a folded note. Star slowly unfolded it. It was hard to do as her costume prevented full movement of her fingers, but she managed.

_Sorry for being such a bitch. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry._ _Love Brittany._ _XXX_ _P.S Happy Easter._ _P.P.S Lars might've tampered with the eggs. He's still mad at you for what you did all those days ago. I can't blame him. Maybe he's put maggots in it or something, I don't know._ _P.P.P.S Tell Jackie about this. She scares me._

It said in tiny ink pink letters that were beautifully written. Star looked up to see her looking away, embarrassed, blushing, rubbing her shoulder. She bopped Brittany's shoulder with her fist/paw, smiling. "Thanks." She said before walking off to find Marco or someone she knew. Star would hug her, but decided not to. Brittany wasn't fond of being touched.

"You're welcome." She said to herself, watching her go until she vanished within the mass of people.

Outside, in the backyard, was no different to the inside other than that it was outside in the bliss sun. There was still a sprawl of decorations, people in costumes, free eggs in baskets on a table, a chocolate fountain, a white chocolate fountain, a dark chocolate fountain, even a...pink chocolate fountain? And a sprawl of kids currently indulging in an Easter egg hunt throughout the massive garden she had with a small woodland area in the corner (Brittany lived in a mansion in the countryside that was positioned near a forest. It was a decent amount of miles away from the town. She either walked, drove, took the bus or had a private vehicle to get to it. One of the benefits of being filthy, stinking rich. She earned her own money by being a model, but her dad was the owner of his own company and her mother was involved in the media business in many ways.) Outside is also where she found Ferguson-dressed in a fudge brown bunny suit that didn't fit him-and Alfonzo-who wore a bleached white one.

"Hey, guys." She greeted, putting her basket on the table they'd put themselves at to add to the collection of their own.

"Awww, you look cute." Ferguson commented on her costume. Her eyes went wide and she started to blush. He started blushing too after realising what he'd just said.

"Have you seen Marco?" She just asked them.

"Yeah, he's playing with the Easter bunny." Alfonzo answered, motioning his head to wear she could see him petting a pink rabbit that she assumed was someone's pet.

"Thanks." She said, walking over to him.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Alfonzo asked Ferguson when she was out of hearing distance. Ferguson just crammed his mouth shut and blanked out; not looking at anything in particular, but Alfonzo knew damn well what he was looking at.

"Hey, Marco." She greeted. A red rabbit head turned to look at her slowly. All she could hear was heavy breathing. "You hot in that thing?" She jokingly asked him. He slowly stood up to full height, but didn't answer her question. "Okay...be weird then...So who's your little friend?" She asked, pointing down to the rabbit, but not looking at it. Still...just...breathing. "Uh...you okay? Are you...staring at something? Or something?" She turned around and instantly saw Jackie off in the distance talking to Chris. She had a very revealing costume on, like Brittany. "Oooooh." She said, understanding. Of course he'd be looking at her and with what she was wearing it was no surprise. Who wouldn't stare? She could see Chris was offering glances occasionally, but if Jackie knew was uncertain...Then noises of painful distress were heard. She slowly looked back towards him and then down to see the rabbit. It's body was twitching violently, it's eyes were turning blood red and it's fur was growing. It's body began expanding and grew bigger and bigger and a giant, five fingered hand smashed out of it and onto the ground leaving an imprint. Star looked to Marco. He seemed unresponsive. "Marco?!" She asked as the hulking pink mass got bigger and bigger. It was either mutating into something horrific or about to explode. Marco shook his head. Whoever was under that suit wasn't Marco. She looked up, backed away. The rabbit was...different. It was still covered in fur, but had a pair of powerful, muscled arms and legs. It rose up to it's max height, still shaking, to be about nine feet-including the foot long ears. It suddenly ceased all movement. It's chest pumped in and out as it's piston like lungs worked hard to support the massive body. It's body cast a big shadow over her, blocking the sun. She kept backing up until she rejoined Ferguson and Alfonzo who had the same shocked and fearful faces as her, like the whole garden did. The red rabbit suited individual tapped it's bright pink thigh. The thing looked down at him in fury. He pointed to Star and the creature followed the finger until it saw her blue eyes. All it saw was red, but it could see the girl.

"Kill her." He ushered. "And bring me the wand." The creature dropped to all fours and roared, it's fur quickly turning a shade of jet black, that spewed saliva. It only had two giant buck teeth, but it's physical strength was more than capable of snapping Star in half.

Then it rushed her with tremendous speed and energy.

Brittany was inside when a bright pink bubble smashed through the wall and crashed into the floor. It quickly disappeared so Star could stand up. She was dazed and struggled to focus, but still alive. That spell required a lot of energy. Brittany was about to approach her to help, but then a big black thing burst through the doors that led to the garden. The thick oak wood crumbled off their hinges like tissue paper and flew through the room. One even embedded itself in a wall, but no one had been hurt. People then started screaming and ran out the house...she inevitably joined them.

"Star!" Marco called, approaching. He wore the same costume as the imposter outside, but his voice told her it was him. A big, black, furry fist swatted him away. He went flying off into the other room.

"No." She meeped, exhausted already. She looked to the creature and readied her wand, but it just started screaming; an ear piercing sound. It's ears slowly sunk into it's head and left no marks; it's fur sunk back into it's flesh; it's snout expanded, face shrunk, teeth disappeared only to be replaced by small stubs for fangs and scales grew out of it and, the tip of the iceberg, a large lizard like tail sprouted out of it's backside. It'd gone from jock bunny to jock lizard. Star shot at it, but then it disappeared. It'd screeched when the bolt of magic struck it's chest, but remained invisible. Star quickly changed her clothes into what she was used to and prepared herself. She readied a spell to reveal it, but felt the force of a car smash into her gut causing her to pathetically gasp. She went up in the air as she laid on the rigidly, scaly fist with all the air sucked out of her, but a second force struck her back as it's other elbow hammered down on her. She thumped onto the floor and couldn't move in the slightest. Then the wand was kicked from her hand by the invisible beast and she was picked up by her hair. She screamed out in pain and felt it's other hand grab her wrists, locking them together, like handcuffs, above her head and felt it's tail do the same thing for her legs. It let go of her hair, but was now immobile and subject to attack and far beyond scared. She could still hardly breathe, but she squirmed as best as she could. The creature revealed it's angry self and it's spare clawed hand. She looked down at it in fright as it's index finger slowly approached. She squirmed more and more until the claw sunk into her stomach. It was about 4 centimetres long, but hurt like hell. She screamed and cried and begged as tears of pain started to pour out her eyes, but it was no use. She saw another claw coming for her chest at snail speed, but the overwhelming pain she felt, the blood she felt damp her teal clothing and the feelings she had prevented her from resisting. She just closed her eyes, tensed up and impatiently waited for the end, shaking her body the whole way, but what she got was the loud band of a double barrel shotgun being blasted at the things head. She felt her body drop to the floor and instantly put her hands to blood spewing hole she had in her tummy. She looked up to see Marco, who also wore his normal clothing, standing over the thing with it's brains blown out, a black bloody pool on the floor and a splattered mess on the wall. The thing lay there, dead.

"Her dad has an armory." He said tiredly. He looked okay for someone who'd been thrown through a wall, but then he dropped to his knees and threw the gun away. He had three broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured knee and a massive headache. She crawled over to him and the two held each other. She put a red hand over his shoulder and he did the same. He used his other hand to apply pressure to her wound. The two sat down on the floor together.

"Is Easter like this every year?" She asked, forcing a smile. She looked over to see her wand lying there.

"No." Marco laughed. And he looked up and out the door, just in time to see his red bunny imposter disappear into the woods. "No, it is not." He then muttered, but Star had passed out from blood loss. He ended up passing out too from his concussion and the two lay there, holding eachother still and even still sitting up, just as the sirens got near.


End file.
